dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Ranks
In Dynasty Warrior Online, a player advances his or her character by ranking up. This is done by gaining honor points via battles or quests (except Mock Battles). Once the player has acquired the necessary amount of honor points he/she can rank up by completing the quest given by the general you serve under. For players under Guard rank (below 200 Honor), the Instructor will be the NPC that will give promotion quests until the player achieves Guard rank and "graduates" from the "Musou Dojo." Once you achieve the rank of Guard you can choose a general to serve under. The general you serve under will be the person who gives you pay every 6 months in-game time (7.5 days in real life). You will also receive special bonuses depending on the general you serve under. Every subsequent promotion you receive will also increase your salary pay. DWO's Ranks Table (Basic Info) ^: These names are subject to change when released Notes: *Anyone can do quests and mock battles regardless of rank (as long as they go to Courtyard to obtain Musou Board first). *Higher ranks will yield more stipend on salary day (however, the exact formula is unknown). Stipend Your total is effected by: *Number of Battles/Quests you take part in *Rank *Number of Battles/Quests you win *Peace Domestic Skill (this is a small influence) *Grand Master Status If you don't do any Battles/Quests for the whole 6 in-game Months, no Stipend will be granted to you. However if you have the Grand Master status you still receive small pay. You will be notified your stipend is due via the Notice system, even if you read it, the notice will keep appearing until you collect it. Other Rank Grand Master This is not a rank perse, this is a position used within the game for players who wish to help other players by being on a list which other players can view and use to call upon the Grand Master for questions and information. Grand Master can be set on the status screen. To become a Grand Master you must *Achieved rank of Front General (10,000 Honor) and above *Have all 5 domestic affair values at 20 and above *Talk to the Administrator in the Market *Travel to another Force During a Coalition And yes Grand Master gets a Stipend Increase...that is why there are so many Grand General Extra Ranks In order to get these extra ranks you must have *Achieved rank of Grand General (100,000 Honors) and above *Have all 5 domestic affair values at 50 and above #No. 1 in Overall Honor Ranking = Chancellor #No. 2 - 10 in Overall Honor Ranking = Minister of the Interior #No. 11 - 20 in Overall Honor Ranking = #No. 21 - 30 in Overall Honor Ranking = #No. 31 - 50 in Overall Honor Ranking = #No. 1 in Overall Quest Ranking = Prime Minister #No. 2 - 10 in Quest's Overall Ranking = #No. 11 - 20 in Quest's Overall Ranking = #No. 21 - 30 in Quest's Overall Ranking = #No. 31 - 50 in Quest's Overall Ranking = #No. 1 in Overall Battle Results (Melee Victory Count) = Secretary #No. 2 - 10 in Overall's Battle Results (Melee Victory Count) = Grand Commandant #No. 11 - 20 in Overall's Battle Results (Melee Victory Count) = Grand Tutor #No. 21 - 30 in Overall's Battle Results (Melee Victory Count) = #No. 31 - 50 in Overall's Battle Results (Melee Victory Count) = Court Scribe Note: Though you are able to qualify for multiple extra ranks only one can be displayed Category:Database